User blog:ChishioKunrin/Should we have a page about Remnant's naming rule?
We discovered in volume 2 that the color naming rule that Monty set for characters and teams is actually a canon aspect of Remnant's culture. With that in mind, I was wondering if we should or could make a page for it. Well, that, and there are still a lot of people who don't really know the details of Remnant's color naming rule. I would've made a forum thread about this, but I kind of wanted to include an example of how the page could possibly be constructed. I'm not sure what the page could be named, exactly. Name Tradition? Color Naming Tradition? Anyway, here goes... ---- The Color Naming Tradition is a worldwide tradition in Remnant, in which children are named for one of the core aspects of art: color. History Nearly 80 years prior to the start of the series, the largest war in Remnant's recorded history ended. In this war, the four kingdoms fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self-expression. Those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after colors. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither were the generations to come. The trend even continues to present day. The Rule The rule applies to both a person's name and the name of a team. The name must live up to one or more of the following requirements: *Be a color *Mean a color *Sound like a color *Make people think of a color The rule can apply to the person's first name, last name, both, and a combination of both. Characters' and Teams' Name Colors ^(So on and so forth) ---- We could also, of course, include Lisa Lavender (lavender is a purple flower) and Cyril Ian (his name sounds like cerulean, stated by Miles in the volume 1 commentary). We should also include the fact that Monty Oum stated that Professor Ozpin is an exception to the rule "because reasons." Here are lists that'll help with filling the page with info: Teams: *RWBY = Ruby = A red gem *JNPR = Juniper = A tree that bears dark blue berries; leaves turn yellow in autumn *CRDL = Cardinal = A red bird *CFVY = Coffee = A black/brown drink *SSSN = Sun = Often depicted as yellow Characters: *Ruby Rose - Ruby (a red gem); Rose (a commonly red flower) *Weiss Schnee - Weiss (German for white); Schnee (German for snow, which is white) *Blake Belladonna - Blake (Means black in old English) *Yang Xiao Long - Yang (Chinese for sun, which is often depicted as yellow) *Jaune Arc - Jaune (French for yellow) *Nora Valkyrie - Nora (Nora Barlow Columbine, a pink flower) *Pyrrha Nikos - Pyrrha (Pyrrhos means flame-colored) *Lie Ren - Ren (Japanese for lotus, a commonly pink flower) *Cardin Winchester - Cardin (Cardinal, a red bird) *Russel Thrush - Russel (means red) *Dove Bronzewing - Dove (a white bird); Bronzewing (bronze) *Sky Lark - Sky (a shade of blue) *Coco - Coco (a brown drink) *Fox - Fox (a commonly orange animal) *Velvet Scarlatina - Scarlatina (scarlet, a shade of red) *Yatsuhashi - Yatsuhashi (a Japanese treat, commonly brown and/or green) *Sun Wukong - Sun (often depicted as yellow) *Scarlet - Scarlet (a shade of red) *Sage - Sage (a green herb) *Neptune Vasilias - Neptune (King of the Sea, blue) *Peter Port - Peter (a type of gray stone) *Bartholomew Oobleck - Oobleck (green goo in the story he's based on) *Cinder Fall - Cinder (flame colors; red, orange, yellow); Fall (autumn colors; red, orange, yellow) *Roman Torchwick - Torchwick (Torch, flame colors; red, orange, yellow) *Neopolitan - Neopolitan (neapolitan ice cream; pink, brown, white) *Mercury Black - Mercury (silver-colored liquid metal); Black *Emerald Sustrai - Emerald (a green gem) *Hei Xiong (Junior) - Hei (Chinese for black) *Melanie Malachite - Melanie (derived from melania, Greek for blackness); Malachite (a green stone) *Miltiades Malachite - Miltiades (Greek for red earth); Malachite (a green stone) *Adam Taurus - Adam (Adom is Hebrew for red) *Qrow - Qrow (Crow, a black bird) *Summer Rose - Summer (summer colors); Rose (a commonly red flower, also white, yellow, etc) *Taiyang Xiao Long - Taiyang (Chinese for sun, often depicted as yellow) *James Ironwood - Ironwood (iron is a silver color; wood is commonly brown) *Penny - Penny (copper or green) *Raven Branwen - Raven (a black bird); Branwen (Welsh for "beautiful raven"; black) *Winter Schnee - Winter (winter colors, like white); Schnee (German for snow, which is white) *Lisa Lavender - Lavender (a purple flower) *Cyril Ian - Cyril Ian (said together sounds like cerulean, a shade of blue) I feel like Bartholomew and Roman have color meanings? And if anyone can tell me for sure what the color meaning for Glynda is supposed to be, that'd be helpful. Category:Blog posts